Network Virtualization is an emerging technology in the market. For instance, advances regarding Network Virtualization over Layer 3 (NVO3) have been made recently, such as proposing to use plain IPv4 and IPv6 encapsulation as an overlay tunnel. For example, one internet draft proposed to the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) entitled “NVO3 Data Plane Requirements”<draft-ietf-nvo3-dataplane-requirements>, by Bitar et al. (December 2012), describes underlay tunneling requirements, which, from an encapsulation perspective, must support IPv4 or IPv6 (both should be supported), while multiprotocol label switching (MPLS) tunneling may be supported. In addition, this same draft states that operations, administration, and management (OAM) tools used in a network virtualization (NV) topology must reveal the set of equal cost multipath (ECMP) paths used by NVO3 encapsulated packets in the underlying network from an ingress NV edge (NVE) to egress NVE (particularly when the core is non-MPLS), and to validate the L2 and L3 VN Context ID between NVEs for consistency. However, such tools have yet to be defined.